


Happy New Year, Simon Snow

by TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, One year since Christmas, Penny has a surprise, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes/pseuds/TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz have just moved in together after Micah moved to London to live with Penny. </p>
<p>At Simon's insistence, the boys are throwing a New Year's party, and Penny has a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Simon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2016! 
> 
> What better way to bring in the New Year than read Carry On fanfiction?
> 
> (That's rhetorical. There is no better way.)

**Simon**

 

“Simon, where’s the champagne?” Baz’s voice rings out from the kitchen.

I close the front door and walk through the flat to my boyfriend. He’s standing on a chair, leaning over the top of the refrigerator to grab a box of something. 

“I think it’s in the wine cabinet,” I say. He passes me the box and climbs down, giving me a peck on the cheek as he walks passed to the dining room.  

“Right, here it is.” He comes back with several glass bottles clinking against each other in a paper bag. “Don’t you think eight bottles is a bit overkill?”

“That depends on how drunk you plan on getting me,” I say, and he laughs. “It is a New Year’s party, Baz.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” He won’t stop teasing me about my ‘Normal holiday’. When I started on about throwing a New Year’s party, he just scoffed at me.

_“It isn’t even a proper holiday, Snow.”_

He had been sitting across the kitchen table from me after breakfast, staring at his phone.

_“It is according to most of the world,”_ I said _._

His face was still pointed down at his phone, but his eyes peeked up at me from under his dark eyelashes.

_“We are not most of the world. It doesn't even have Magickal roots. It's entirely Mundane. Who would we even invite? I don’t know why you keep going on about this,”_ he said.

_“I really, really think we should have a New Year party,"_ I began again. _"Penny will finally be back from months of being off in America helping Micah pack up his things, and we’re both on break and have nothing better to do until we go back to Uni. Why not? You could invite your friends from Uni, and I could invite old Watford friends. It could be fun. It doesn’t need to have anything to do with the New Year, just a party that happens to be on New Year’s.”_  

It took me days of pouting to sway him even a little. December has been a hard month for both of us. We had some vicious fights, and it wasn’t helping at all that we had just moved back in together for the first time since Watford, dredging up even more problems in addition to all that went down last Christmas.

We decided early on to skip the holiday altogether this year. He still had to go visit his family for a week up north, but he’d call me every night he was gone. I missed him, and it was nice; having someone to miss. When he got back and I started talking about the party again, he finally agreed.

_"Fine, Snow. We can celebrate your Normal holiday if you really care that much about it."_

Now, he hands me the bag of champagne bottles and I put them in the refrigerator, navigating around casserole dishes and party food.

“What were you doing out in the hallway?” Baz says. The refrigerator door clicks shut, and I turn around and watch him open the box.

“Oh… Nothing. I was just waiting for the guests.”

He gives me a _why-are-you-so-idiotic-slash-adorable_ look as he lays a stack of cloth napkins on the table.

“No one is even supposed to arrive for another half-hour.”

“I know, I just don’t want them to get lost.” He cocks an eyebrow. “It is a rather large building,” I begin my defense. “And you know how the neighbours hate it when strangers wander the hall. This is the first time anyone has visited us since I moved in, even Penny.”

“I have a feeling the neighbours are going to care more about the winged man wearing an obnoxious polo neck standing in the hall than a few Uni students and an American walking across their doormats.”

“I thought you liked my jumper.”

“That really isn’t my point,” he says.

“What is it, then? Can’t I be excited to celebrate with my friends?” This will be the first time in nearly half a year that I will see any of my Watford friends. (The first time in nearly half a year that I have been ready to see any of my Watford friends.) I don't need them; I have Baz and Penny. But I do miss them sometimes. I think that was the only reason Baz agreed to the party at all. 

He looks over at me from the table. I’m still leaning against the refrigerator, bumping my wings against it. 

He sighs and walks over to me. He stares for a moment, then places his hands on either side of me on the refrigerator door, pinning me in. He’s blocking the gentle light from the fixture on the ceiling, shadowing me. I try not to smile, biting the insides of my cheeks. He leans closer, drawing out the game until his lips graze mine. We kiss for a while, slow and soft. Casual. Leisurely. Baz had made a habit of this lately. I enjoy it more when I pretend I don't know why.  

Christmas.

Ebb and the Mage.

My magic.

I see the way he looks at me. When he thinks I’m not looking, his eyebrows droop and his eyes look tired. He looks tired. This last year has been a trek, and I’d be foolish not to address it as such. But I am here, we are here, in this moment. And it’s enough.

I smile into this mouth and I can feel him smile back at me. I'm playing with his bottom lip the way he loves when there's a knock at the door.

"You're guests are early, Snow," Baz sighs as I say, "Our guest are here!"

I try to stop myself from running to the door, but can't avoid skipping just a little. I can hear Baz laughing at me.

I swing the door open wide.

"Oi, that was fast. Hello, Simon. Wicked wings! So glad this is the right place. Sorry we're early."

Baz's classmate Alan and his girlfriend Sage are standing in the doorway. So far, every time I've been with them, Alan hasn't shut up for more than the time it takes to inhale. I smile and invite them in. Baz comes out to greet them and to take their coats, which he then just hands to me. He offers them things like some posh host while I desperately try to untangle Sage's scarf from my wings. (Tassels are literal hell.)

"Beautiful place you got here." Sage says, smiling in thanks when Baz hands her a drink.

"Thank you, it was my aunt's. It's quaint, but we've made due." He looks at me, and I smile. It was only a few short months ago that Penny and I moved into our flat, but after she got engaged and Micah decided that she was more important than Yale they both deferred school until spring to pack him up and bring him to London. We all knew she would never ask me to leave, but it was an obvious course of action for me to move in with Baz. Especially after Fiona officially transferred the flat to him. Her life as a Vampire hunter has worked out well for all of us.

I love living here, living with Baz. It's all so domestic. It’s perfect.

Alan rambles on about his parent's place outside of the city. Baz listens politely but I'm not even pretending to be part of this conversation. Alan and Sage are two of the very few magicians who attend school with Baz. They both have family in the area but studied at magickal schools abroad. I know it's because of the Mage, but we don't talk about it. I didn't realize that families did that, but Baz says lots of his cousins were sent off as well. He tisks at that _. "A Mage-infested Watford was still far superior to any poor excuse for a school you'd find outside of England."_

He doesn't talk as much like that anymore, but I'm well aware of his beliefs. Just because he's filtered himself just a bit this past year, (and I do mean just a bit) that doesn't erase eight years of him goading me with his family's politics at every chance.

There's another knock at the door. I jump up from my seat on the couch next to Baz to get it. 

Before I even open the door, I can hear Rhys and Gareth out in the hall.

Baz sneered when he heard I'd invited Gareth.

_"That idiotic belt-buckle is just as tasteful as the Mage’s leggings were. Why invite him?"_

_"He's my friend, Baz."_

_"And what does that say about your taste, Snow?"_

_"You were friends with Dev and Niall. You have no room to talk."_

_“Well I didn’t invite them, now did I?”_

"Hiya, boys." I let them in, clapping Gareth on the back while Rhys wheels himself in from the hall.

"Great to see you, Simon!" Rhys says cheerfully. "S'been ages! Shame, shame."

I offer them drinks before Baz can, glad that they came.

"Gareth, Rhys." Baz looms over them, offering a hand to shake.

"Pitch," Gareth smiles, shaking his hand after Rhys. I nervously play with my sleeves. Everyone and their mother seems to know about Baz and me after our kiss at the leavers ball, but we've never really spent time with anyone as a couple yet.

For their part, they don't seem the least bit phased by it as they join Alan and Sage in the living room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I head to the kitchen to grab them some drinks and can hear Baz following me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to him. He smiles.

"Happy?" he says.

"Yes."

"Good, because this is hell. Why did you let me invite Alan? He never shuts up. He’s bloody lucky I ate already today."

I laugh, patting his cheek as I turn to grab some glasses off the counter.

"Just wait until Penny gets here. They'll even each other out."

"Right. Like you're going to let her talk to anyone else after a month of not seeing her," he scoffs.

"We'll just see."

 

 

Within an hour, most of the guest have arrived and are chatting away. Penny and Micah are still not here, but she texted saying they would be late.  

I keep topping off Baz's drink when he's not looking, just because I find tipsy Baz entirely too adorable not to do so. It does help that most of the guests are nearing drunkenness as well. 

I’m sitting with Baz on the couch and we can't stop laughing at a story Rhys is telling us. I don't think either of us has laughed this hard in ages. Baz has his hands covering his mouth to hide his fangs, and tears are welling in my eyes. When we calm down, I lean closer to him and he puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in.

"Never date a she-werewolf, fellas. It'll only end in tears and your cat being eaten," Rhys says solemnly, then smiles. "Well, I guess I don't need to warn you two.” He nods to Baz and me. “Though I do suppose the males are probably just as bad."

We all begin to laugh again just in time for a knock at the door.

 

 

**Baz**

 

Simon practically gallops to the door, moving across the room in clumsy haste, obviously knowing Penny is here.

I'm so content living with him again, and I can tell he's happy too, but I know his heart broke just a bit when he moved out of his place with Bunce. (Who I can now hear admonishing Simon on his choice of jumper.)

"I thought I told you to let Baz buy all of your clothes," I hear her tisk from across the room. "Speaking of..." She meets my gaze and I stand, walking over to them.

"Bunce," I nod at her. I shake Micah's hand, and he hands me a bottle of wine. 

"Much gratitude, Bunce-to-be."

That was so bad, I cringe a little. (Crowley, I must have let Simon slip me more to drink than I thought.)

Micah just smiles, looking at Penny with a sickening amount of fondness. 

"Basilton." Penny smiles and gives me a big hug before I can stop her. She has to reach up far to wrap her arms around my tall frame, but squeezes me tight none the less. She smells like herbs and blood and something new... odd. Different, and it's not Micah.

Still tasty, though.

"Vampire," I whisper in her ear.

"Not caring," she says back.

Simon is standing next to us, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a madman. We all walk to the kitchen to chill the wine and catch up alone.

"How's the flat coming?" I say, lounging against the counter top.

"It's a complete mess," Penny sighs, grabbing a handful of crisp from the bowl on the table. "Nearly half of Micah's things were lost on the way during that storm back last week and were re-routed. They didn't even know which country the stuff was in!" she fusses, frowning. "Mum told me we should have just magicked it here, but you know how unreasonable the transport laws are for those sorts of things. Anyway, it's all back now and sitting in boxes in the flat, waiting to be unpacked. At least it's filled in a bit after you left, Simon. I was starting to feel like an empty-nester. How about you guys? The place looks nice."

"It's perfect," Simon says, smiling at me. "The neighbours are a bit odd, but what else can you expect from a place Baz's aunt lived."

I open my mouth to object, but he's right, so I just shake my head and grin. Aunt Fiona does always appear to be drawn to the grunge of society, despite the Pitch in her veins. 

"How is London treating you so far?" Simon says to Micah, taking a seat as close to Penny as possible.

"Great. It’ll take some getting used to, but so far I’ve really been enjoying it.”

I know Penny won’t leave Simon for a while, so I take Micah around and introduce him to the other guests. I leave him with Gareth and Rhys who remember him from when he studied at Watford. Penny and Simon eventually join the rest of us, spending a good long while alone.

Now, Simon is sandwiched between Penny and me on the couch with his wings draped behind us, looking thrilled.

I keep catching people staring at his wings and tail. He doesn't seem to mind, or even notice it, but they just won’t stop. He only goes around with them showing when he's around Penny and me, but since everyone coming tonight is a magician and most likely has heard about them, he decided not to have me spell them away. _"It's been a year. I don’t think they're going anywhere at this point; might as well,"_ he'd said when I asked him if he needed my help.

I reach out and take his tail, lacing it between my fingers. He doesn't even react at this point, I do it so often. Even though I’ll never stop giving him hell for it, I secretly like his tail. He’s like a fucking puppy; clumsy and adorable.

Penny’s just started assaulting us with questions as to way we threw a New Year’s party.

“Don’t ask me. This was all Snow.”

“All I really wanted was a non-Christmas excuse to throw a party,” Simon giggles. “I really have no attachments to the day. I don’t know any more than you do.”

“My family celebrates New Year’s,” Micah says.

Penny turns on him and starts assaulting _him_ with questions. I’ve never spent much time with him, but in the little time I have, he seems like a perfect fit for Penelope. He easily keeps up with her mind, and counteracts her opinions with grace when he believes himself to be correct. I can effortlessly picture them married, a few babes crawling around their feet-

I gasp. That’s it! The odd smell!

“Bunce!” I shout before I realize what I’m doing. She narrows her eyes at me behind her pointy spectacles.

“What, Baz?” I must have interrupted her mid-argument, considering the glare she’s giving me. Simon’s staring at me, too, but his gaze just looks giddy and slightly drunk.

I should just hold my tongue, but this is far too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Bunce.” I stand, smoothing out the fabric of my jumper. I turn on my heels to face her. “I seem to have forgotten to take your coat.”

I hold out my arm. “My apologies.”

Her eyes widen, then narrow even more than before. I feel my lips curl, and I can’t help but smirk; she knows I’m on to her.

“Thanks, Baz, but I’m fine.” She diverts my outstretched arm with an upturned nose.

“Oh, come on, Bunce. You must be boiling in that bulky thing. You’re practically drowning in it. I can hardly see you.”

She looks long and hard at me before her glare brakes. She chuckles once, shaking her head.

“Later,” she says, and I swear she winks.

 

 

**Penelope**

 

That dirty rotten Pitch nearly spoiled the surprise. I had been so vigilant, and not an hour spent here and he’s already caught on.

The bastard knows I’m pregnant.

I had wondered if I’d smell different, but he didn’t seem to notice anything when he’d visit Simon back when I was newly pregnant. If it wasn’t for my bulging belly I’d have had all of them fooled. Mum says all of the Bunces show early, and I’m no exception. At four months I already looked like I could burst, let alone now at six. I’m still surprised Simon didn’t notice when we were still living together. (No, actually, I’m not.) (Baz, though, has no excuses.) Sure, I’ve been in America since mid-November, but I was huge and pregnant before that, too.

I’m so enormous. Micah thinks it’s hilarious. (He doesn’t have a tiny human inside him.)

It wasn’t necessarily planned, but it wasn’t a big surprise either. At first I just thought I had gotten sick from the flight home after visiting America in July. (I proposed then.) (He cried.)

When Micah accepted my proposal, he was also agreeing to creating a life with me; a life in England. I told him straight up that I couldn't leave Simon like this, not now, after all he went through. He still said yes, obviously. (Come on, I stopped time for Crowley's sake. He couldn't exactly turn me down.)

A week after I told him I was pregnant, Micah was ready to pack up for London.

_“Wait,”_ I’d said. _“I just need a little more time with Simon.”_

It all went so fast. Before I knew it, I was helping Simon pack up his things to move out.

If I could, I would have liked to live with him just a bit longer. But it is what it is, and I know he will be happy here with Baz; and me with Micah.

I sit with Simon for the rest of the evening, enjoying his laughter and familiarity. He’s still skinny, but more in a built-like-this sort of way. He’s not a pile of skin and bone anymore, let’s just say that.

We toast at midnight, and he asks if I want some champagne. When I say no, he gives me an odd look, but it doesn’t stick.

Everyone scatters soon after, wobbling home with sloppy grins and slurred goodbyes.

Baz offers us the guest bedroom and we accept. I’m knackered, and I have a feeling Simon won’t be letting us off anytime soon after I tell him.

“What a nice night,” Baz says softly. He’s stretched out across the couch with his legs on my lap. Simon is curled up against him, wings tucked tight against his shoulders.

“Told you it’d be fun,” Simon says, yawning.

This is it. I can’t believe I’m more nervous to tell them than Mum. (She didn’t cry, Dad did.)

“Now that your guests are gone,” I say to the boys, looking over at Micah, who smiles. “Micah and I have something to tell you two.”

I move to stand. Baz kicks his feet down straight away, cocky grin plastered on his face. Simon is slower to move. I can tell he’s exhausted, but I can’t make myself wait any longer. Plus, it’s stifling in here and this coat is gigantic.

Micah gives me his hand, and I stand. Baz winks, but Simon looks confused.

“Simon, Basil… We’re pregnant.”

I’m not sure what I was expecting, but when Simon punches Baz in the shoulder, I do gasp a little.

“No fucking way!” he shouts. Baz hisses at him, but won’t stop smiling. It’s a little creepy.

“Penny!” Simon jumps up, smiling like the sun. He envelops me in a hug. His wings and tail are beating and thrashing out of control behind him.

I start out giggling, but soon it turns to crying. Him, too. Micah has been crying since the proposal, so he’s soon an open tap. Even Baz get a little choked up.

Simon can’t stop whispering “I love you, I love you, congratulations,” in my ear. It just makes me cry harder. It’s a right mess by the time he lets me go.

“Let us see under that covering of yours,” Baz insists.

I unzip my coat and hand it to him. My jumper is stretched tight across my belly, round and wide.

“Christ, Penny! You’re huge!” Simon exclaims, reaching out to spread his fingers across the bump.

“He’s right, Bunce. Just how long have you been knocked up?” Baz says, resting his hand on top of Simon’s.

“I’m due in the beginning of April.”

Micah puts his arm around my shoulder. “We couldn’t be happier,” he says.

“Us too!” Simon says. “We’re going to be uncles!”

We all laugh. Both of the boys are enamored by the baby. (Baz keeps calling it “Little Bunce”.)

“Simon, I hope you now understand why Micah needed to move in so soon. I really didn’t want you to leave. I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize, Penny. This is incredible.” His hand reaches for mine. He gives it a squeeze, and I squeeze back.

 

 

**Simon**

“A baby. My best friend is going to have a baby,” I say to Baz for what must be the hundredth time.

I’m lying on my stomach on our bed, stretching my wings out behind me. I still can’t process any of it.

Baz is moving about the room, getting ready for bed.

“I can’t believe it.”

“I figured it out earlier, when she wouldn’t take off her coat.”

“What!” I say, tossing a pillow at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I could tell she wanted to keep it a surprise. I knew she smelled odd when she arrived.”

“So fucking crazy,” I say, shaking my head.

Baz crawls into bed next to me. I move over to my side and lay facing him.

“Thank you, for the party and everything.” I say.

“You’re welcome.” He kisses me gently, sleepily.

I smile. “A baby.”

“Yes, love. A baby. Goodnight.”

“Happy New Year, Baz.”

“Happy New Year, Simon Snow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this little thing, and hope you have enjoyed reading it! Comments and kudos are very loved if you feel so inclined.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
